


"Don't reset, kid."

by Terata (JustHopeForHope)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mostly Sans and Frisk, Oneshot, Resets, The Surface, mention of genocide route, small mention of Chara, the player - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustHopeForHope/pseuds/Terata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't reset kid. Please."</p><p>A promise happens at night. Sans gets worried sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Don't reset, kid."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It’s my first Undertale fanfic, and I’m not that good of a fanfic writer, so I hope this was okay（−＿−；）
> 
> I wanted to test out this thing so I decided to write it this way. It’s not my normal type of style but it works xD
> 
> Papyrus is difficult to write. Sans is difficult to write. Gahhh

 

It's late saturday night. The sun's already set, and everyone's in the house, but it's still lively as ever. And though the neighbors were annoyed, they've gone used to it.

"Kid?" He's outside, along with you, in front of the doorway, on the stone stairs. And though he knows your name, you've always been 'kid' to him.

Alphys and Undyne are visiting for the whole day and leaving the morning after, since they lived in a separate house from you, but the same city. A short noogie on the skeleton and some stutters, and they fitted right in. Alphys is a scientist, while Undyne is a gym teacher, but they're still the same as ever. Toriel has a school now, both for monster kids and children, and though they're extremely kind of each other (Well, most of them) and well adjusted, they're both still a little afraid. Humans are always afraid of something different. And some monsters still have their hatred.

"Got a moment?" He said, patting the space next to him.

Papyrus' been taking more lessons from other people, who don't mind him being a monster/skeleton. And, that's awesome, because Papyrus has been dreaming of opening a restaurant since he got to the surface! (and, his food is edible, which is also awesome.) Mettaton's doing great, and he's visiting Japan, both for Alphys and his fame/career. Somehow dancing robots are popular in Japan??? You kinda just shrug at the idea. Muffet started a bakery, and it's become really popular, despite the prices. You get a discount, along with some monsters.

"I mean, if that's okay with you," He shrugs, his face showing he's fine with either option. You nod, and sit right next to him. He's not looking at you, but looking at the sky after you sit down.

Asgore is... he has a separate house. But everyone lives in Ebott City. Toriel still hasn't forgiven him, and you don't really know the whole story, but Asgore is allowed to visit time to time, and you visit him too. And Flowey. . . You want to save him, but you can’t right now.

Sans’ face tenses a bit, and you’re kind of unsure why, but he starts, “Sky’s pretty up here. The stars are pretty.” And though it’s been also 2 months and a half since you and the other monsters gotten to the surface, which was plenty of time to see the stars, you nod in reply, and tell him that Waterfall was really pretty as well.

He chuckles, “Eh, it’s not that much compared to your sky up here,” and you counter back saying that Waterfall and Snowdin and Hotland and everywhere in the Underground was so amazing and pretty and every other amazing word you could think of, and a little bit of puns here and there (in which Papyrus’ pun senses tingle and he interjects time to time, sometimes with some of his own puns).

He laughs, and says,” Well, that wasn't what I meant.” And you’re confused, and ask him what he means.

“Well, Frisk,” He replies “I'm saying… thanks for bringing us up here. On the surface. Everyone's really happy. It’s… amazing up here.”

That was right. That was kind of the reason everyone was here, for a little party to catch things up. You smile at him, and stare at the stars with him.

You tell him, you’re happy too. You’re happy with everyone, and your family, with Sans, and Papyrus, and Mom, and Alphys, and Undyne! His grin widens and his face shows he’s satisfied with your response, but he opens his mouth to say something.

“Well, kid, if you're so happy, could you, uh, leave it that way?”

You take a glance at him, surprised, and flinch when you see the ( _it's familiar)_ eye sockets empty and dark and ( _you can see the blue yellow eye flickering_ ) but he’s not looking at you, he’s looking at the sky instead, but you know it’s directed at you.

**“Don't reset, Frisk. Please.”**

And then it’s back, his normal eyes are back, and he turns to look at you, but you’re shaking.

You shake your head frantically, mostly apologetic. You know what he means. You know what he saw. _I won't I won’t,_ you tell him, you promise him, _I don't want to I don't_ , you can still feel the sins on your back at night that no one remembers but yet they do. And Sans does.

He grits his teeth (even though his mouth can't move) and sighs, ruffling your hair into a mess. “Frisk…” You lower your head even more, feeling guilty. “No, it’s… it’s alright, Frisk.” You shake your head and say that’s not alright. You killed his brother, you killed everyone, and he flinches when you say that. You grab his arm, and he tries to pull away (“Frisk, what are you-”), and you promise, _promise,_ him you won't reset. Not anymore. You’ll save every once a while, but never reset.

His smile relaxes and he stares back at the horizon, along with you. You like your family. You love your family. You didn't want to reset.

“Thanks kid.”

You are determined not to.

“SANS, FRISK, WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUTSIDE, IT’S GOING TO GET COLD!”

“The cold goes right through us, Pap, doesn’t matter.” (You didn't see, but it screamed _wink)_

“SANS!! URG, WHAT ABOUT FRISK?”

“Frisk’s fine. Uhhh, right kid?” He looks at you, and you nod.

“Hey, Papyrus, what’s going on? Oh, hey punks! Get in, you’re going to miss out on the party!”

“A-And Dinner, t-too.”

“I baked your favorite foods, my child! Oh, and Papyrus I think your spaghetti is ready.”

“OH, RIGHT, THANKS!”

“Alright! Papyrus, let me help with this!”

“N-NO THANKS UNDYNE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS FINE BY HIMSELF!”

You laugh at the conversation, because it’s funny, and you spot Asgore and Flowey across the room, making a conversation but they’re too far away to let you see their faces. Sans stands up and walks back in, and you decide to follow him.

Our eyes turn red for a moment, and you swear you see him tense. ~~( _It was an accident, a habit Frisk)_ ~~

And then it stops, and you’re Frisk again.

___

At the end of the day, you see the bright light in the corner of the room.

**Your promise fills you with determination.**

**️SAVE            RESET**

_YOU_ , feel the need to reset. Oh, his reaction would be amazing! Would he even remember this timeline? Ooohh, maybe a genocide route could be different! Similar thoughts fill _YOUR_ head, and Frisk’s hand twitches toward the reset. And, so does mine.

It’s the end ~~_of the game_ ~~. You can't interfere now.

❤️ **️SAVE** ~~**RESET** ~~ **SAVE**

**Quitting. . .**

**___**

**And at the end, for a slight second, you see a faint picture of flowey grinning wickedly at you.**

**___**

 

**_G O O D N I G H T_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
